1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handbag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handbag having an external transparent pocket with an interchangeable clock therein and visible therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for handbags have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a handbag having an external transparent pocket with an interchangeable clock therein and visible therethrough.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,069 to Siris teaches the ornamental design for a side pocket for a handbag or the like.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,304 to Schimmel teaches the ornamental design for a combined handbag and clock.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,625 to Kieselstein-Cord teaches the ornamental design for a combined watch and handbag.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,275 to Cauley teaches a hand bag that includes a pocket book and a change purse in which the change purse is connected to the pocket book by a chain in which a watch is interposed. The chain is connected at one end to a metal frame extending about the rim of one of the pivotal sides or flaps of the opening into the main pocket of the pocket book and at the other end to the metal frame extending about one of the pivotal flaps of the opening of the pocket in the change purse. The watch is visible with the change purse in or out of the pocket.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for handbags have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.